The present invention relates to a syringe, and more particularly to a cover for a disposable syringe.
The conventional glass syringe has been superseded by the disposable plastic syringe 11 as shown in FIG. 1, which includes a needle 12 and a cover 13 and is now mass produced, keeping costs low. However, it has been found by the applicant that the disposable plastic syringe is not, in fact, suitably disposed of. For example, the used syringe is picked up by children and used as a toy and is used by adults to act as a fuel-filling device, e.g. to fill a machine, e.g. a remote-controlled aircraft, with gasoline. Thus, the needle still can wound, and the syringe can still cause infection.
It is therefore attempted by the applicant to deal with the above situation.